


Try Something New

by GreyWardenMorgan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMorgan/pseuds/GreyWardenMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa and Alistair's blossoming sex life has been on hold during their time in Orzammar. The evening before they leave for the Deep Roads, Lord Harrowmont invites them to stay at his estate - one last night of safety before plunging into the tainted darkness. Privacy and a real bed affords the Wardens an opportunity they haven't enjoyed for a while, and Alistair decides to try out a new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

Elissa’s arms were over her head, her palms flat against the headboard. Her shoulders were starting to ache with effort but it was the only way to keep from sliding further up the bed. They were well and truly at it now; Alistair was driving into her with deep, powerful thrusts that made stars explode behind her eyes. Her legs were together, up over one of his shoulders, and he was holding her hips a few inches off the mattress. The combination removed any restrictions on his movement, allowing him to slide in and out of her with hard, fast strokes. He was bringing her closer and closer, her breath catching in her chest as she climbed to her peak…

“Elissa?” Her name registered far off, and someone gently rocked her shoulder. The scene around her faded and disappeared. Suddenly aware it was a wildly vivid dream, her eyes flew open and she sat up with a start.

It was still dark out, and Leliana and Zevran were wrapped in their respective bedrolls around the low burning fire. Her fellow Grey Warden was kneeled down beside her, his blankets abandoned a few feet away. She stared around for a moment, trying to reconcile Alistair’s presence here with the dream she’d been having. She took a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

“Are you alright?” Alistair whispered. He rested a hand on her shoulder. “You were having a bad dream.”

Elissa squinted at him, uncomprehending. “What? Why would you say that?”

“You were moaning and tossing a bit, and you called out to me…” he trailed off when he saw her expression. “It wasn’t a bad dream?”

“No. Quite the opposite.”

“Oh, so it… oh. **OH**.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she stifled a giggle. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him close and kissed him. She meant for it to be a sweet, playful kiss, but the heat of his lips on hers brought her mind back to the dream she’d been having. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Alistair eagerly reciprocated, and before long Elissa was panting and flushed with renewed arousal. She started to tug at his clothes when he pulled back with an apologetic expression.

“Sweetling, we can’t. Not here. Trust me, I want to… more than you know, frankly,” and he made small noise of frustration in the back of his throat. “But I’d prefer some privacy.” He gestured toward their friends’ sleeping forms. When Elissa sighed and nodded, he kissed her forehead. He leaned over to retrieve his blankets and combined them with hers, arranging them so they could sleep together.

“Sorry about that,” Elissa murmured as she snuggled up facing him. “It’s been too long since we’ve had a night alone. I miss being with you.”

“Being with me? You’re with me all the time, how could you possibly miss it?” he teased.

“I was trying to be polite about it, but since you asked – I miss undressing you… and touching you… and stroking you… and licking…”

“ _Wow_ , okay, got it,” he groaned quietly.

“Don’t interrupt, Alistair, it’s rude. Licking you, and sucking you, and riding you…”

“Elissa, please... you’re teasing me.”

She clucked her tongue. “No, my love. ‘Teasing’ would imply that I had no intention of following through. Consider these promises – ones I mean to make good on, the very next chance I get.”

“Some of us are trying to sleep here,” Zevran complained from across the fire.

Alistair grimaced at the reproach, sending a hushed apology toward the Antivan. He and Elissa settled into silence. The feeling of his arm resting over her hip, the smell of him as she nuzzled against his neck, the sound of his slow, steady breathing as he drifted off… it was so comforting and familiar. She was surprised by the wave of fatigue that washed over her and she quickly fell into a brief but restful sleep.

Until a few days ago, Elissa and Alistair had spent nearly every night wrapped up in one another. Her warrior had been bashful and tentative the first time, but his confidence had grown quickly – along with his appetite for intimacy. Elissa wasn’t sure if he was making up for the years of Chantry oppression, or if he was simply appreciating each night like it was their last (as it often could be, given their duties). Either way, she was more than pleased to be on the receiving end of his profoundly skillful ministrations.

This trip had brought those particular extracurriculars to a screeching halt. They were making their way through the Frostback Mountains, heading for Orzammar. Leliana and Zevran accompanied the Wardens while their other companions remained at Redcliffe to assist Arl Eamon in restoring some semblance of normalcy to the town. The need for rapid travel required them to pack even lighter than usual. Light packs meant no tents, and no tents meant no privacy. Elissa wasn’t sure which she found more frustrating – the meager rations, the cold ground or the lack of sex. Luckily they were due to arrive at their destination by late morning the next day, and she hoped some (if not all) of these new complaints could be remedied then.

***

The next five days were spent roaming around Orzammar performing the bidding of Lord Pyral Harrowmont, High-General of the dwarven city and the man Elissa had chosen to support as the next king. She fought for him in the Provings. She eradicated a nest of thieves and murderers under the command of a woman named Jarvia. For their final task, Elissa and her companions were making ready for the Deep Roads in an attempt to locate a missing Paragon, Branka. Her voice would bring about a decision on the question of ruler, and Elissa was determined to see the issue resolved quickly.

They were gathered around a huge map in the main hall of the Harrowmont estate, with Lord Pyral pointing out thaigs Branka may have visited. Alistair was trying to pay attention but seemed unusually distracted. The three rouges wore lightweight leather armor while Alistair was forced to trudge around in far heavier splintmail; perhaps that was the cause for his shifting and fidgeting. Elissa twisted her long, dark hair up into a loose bun and rubbed the back of her neck wearily. There was a lot of ground to cover; just looking at the map made her tired. “The darkspawn numbers may be less, given the migration to the surface, but I doubt you’ll have an easy time of it,” Harrowmont said sagely. “With your acceptance, Warden, I would invite you and your companions to stay here tonight and take one last comfortable rest before embarking on this journey.”

Elissa inclined her head respectfully. “That is very kind of you, my lord. We would be most grateful for your hospitality.”

“Excellent. Shall we prepare four rooms?”

The Wardens exchanged a fleeting look. “Ah, I believe three rooms is sufficient, my lord,” Elissa replied. In her peripheral vision, she saw Zevran elbow Alistair and then pump his hips slightly. Leliana shot out a hand and slapped the elf on the arm, hissing at him to stop. 

Lord Harrowmont pretended not to notice the disturbance. “Very good. I hope you will first join me for a brief supper, and then you are welcome to retire for the night.” He smiled and turned to lead them toward a long, low table in the next room. Zevran caught Elissa’s eye and winked, pointing to Alistair and giving her a thumbs-up.

 **STOP** , she mouthed silently, but she couldn’t help herself; she turned away so he couldn’t see her grinning.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with Lord Harrowmont and his supporters telling Elissa and Leliana interesting details about their unique city. Every so often she would glance across the table to find Alistair and Zevran absorbed in hushed conversation. The elf was gesturing animatedly, though Elissa couldn’t make out what he was working to describe. Alistair’s expressions shifted from enthralled to incredulous to bashful, and a flush was beginning to creep into his cheeks. This gave Elissa a sneaking suspicion as to the topic of discussion. The four of them made quick work of their meals despite their various distractions, however. Lord Harrowmont rose from the table and wished them peaceful rest, waving a servant over to show them down the hall. Elissa tried to contain her eagerness but failed, as she nearly slammed the door in the servant’s face as he bid them a lengthy goodnight.

Their room was perfection, a stunning example of dwarven precision and craftsmanship. Intricate designs were carved into the border of the floor and the dark stone walls were shot through with veins of quartz and other sparkling minerals. It was beautifully furnished and surprisingly spacious, comfortable enough to make her forget that they were deep underground. Elissa only had a moment to take it all in before she felt Alistair step up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. He kissed her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. “Finally,” he murmured. “We’re alone.” His deep timbre rumbled through her chest and made goose bumps erupt over her skin. She’d confessed her infatuation with his voice late one night, and since then he’d exploited the advantage at every opportunity. It seemed tonight would be no exception.

“I haven't been able to concentrate on anything but you these last few days,” he breathed against her ear. He pulled off his gauntlets and let them fall to the floor. His deft fingers began making quick work of the buckles and straps about her armor while he spoke. “I’ve been dreaming of burying myself deep inside of you.” She rocked her hips back, grinding her ass against him and smiling at the groan that followed. “Maker, Elissa. I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you right now.”

She helped guide his hands over her leathers, her undertunic, her leggings and her boots, and he liberated her piece by piece until she was gloriously naked. She felt his breath against the back of her neck in excited huffs as his fingertips traveled over her curves. He trailed them up her smooth belly and cupped her breasts. His thumbs grazed her nipples and her back arched into him reflexively. “Ah, you like that, do you?” he murmured. He gently teased and pinched at the stiffened nubs, sending little jolts down her spine and into her center. Soon Elissa felt one of his hands drifting – down her ribs, now over her hip, now along the front of her abdomen and finally between her warm thighs. He slipped a finger through her wet folds, teasing her opening for a moment before sliding up to draw lazy circles around her clit. Fire was already coursing through her veins and her knees were trembling with a rapidly approaching climax.

She dropped her head back against his shoulder and grabbed at the front of his thighs. “Alistair, I can’t… stand up… anymore.” The words stuttered out in broken gasps and she heard him laugh to himself. 

“I love driving you wild like this, watching you come undone in my arms and knowing that your pleasure is from me and only me,” he whispered. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and took her hands in his own. He lifted the left one and pointed toward the bed. 

“Should we go over there?” he asked softly.

“ _YES_.” She turned to face him. “Let’s get rid of all this along the way, hm?” She ran a hand down the front of his splintmail. They worked together to remove his armor, interrupting the progress here and there to share lingering kisses. Finally she had him stripped down to his smalls, his thick erection tenting the fabric and threatening to spring free at the lightest touch. He was all broad chest and muscled shoulders, sculpted arms and rigid stomach. Elissa felt her sex throb at the sight of his body exposed.

The bed was low to the ground and a bit too short to accommodate Alistair’s full height, but there was plenty of space for him to sprawl onto his back at her instruction. She sat back on her heels beside him, tracing the planes of his torso and his nipples. She loved watching his face – flushed cheeks, parted lips, half-lidded eyes following her progress. She snaked a hand down and gave his erection a gentle squeeze through his smalls. He sucked air through his teeth sharply. Now it was her turn to smile. “Ah, you like that, do you?” she teased, using his own words from earlier. He looked as though he was struggling to form a coherent answer when she rubbed the entire length of his arousal, base to tip and back again. He dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned. She repeated the motion for several minutes, stopping every few strokes to run her thumb against the underside of the head in teasing circles. Finally she hooked her fingers under the waist of his smalls and pulled them down just far enough to release his cock to the air. She wet her lips and started to lower her mouth to him, but he rocked his hips back and leaned up onto his elbows. 

“Elissa, wait…”

She sat up to look at him and realized he was fighting to regain control. He was taking deep breaths and his eyes were closed tightly. When he opened them again, they were dark with lust, soft and unfocused. “There’s something new I want to try with you,” he panted. Something in his tone made the heat between her thighs flare and she nodded enthusiastically. 

He sat up and maneuvered onto his knees. Taking her hand, he pulled her up and made to move her into his desired position. A thrill of anticipation ran up her spine when she realized he was directing her onto her hands and knees and easing in behind her. One of Alistair’s hands settled into the curve of her hip while the other guided the head of his cock to her wet center. She felt his grip tighten as he rocked forward and he entered her slowly, inch by inch. He always made her feel so full when he buried himself inside of her, but this was new, different. His legs were remarkably long, several inches longer than hers, so the angle with which he penetrated her drove his cock down into the bundle of nerves just inside her sex. She cried out passionately and shuddered against him.

When he hilted himself in her entirely, he held there for a moment and rolled his hips, stirring her. She let out a long, low moan and she pushed back against him. “Ho… holy shit, that feels…” but the rest of Elissa’s words were cut off by another moan as Alistair pulled back and drove into her once again. He groaned in agreement and began to pump in and out of her more fervently. She wound her fingers into the blanket and lost herself in the pleasure radiating powerfully from her core. A wave was cresting inside of her, threatening to break at any moment. Just as she reached the precipice, Alistair adjusted his positioning and hit a new point of sensation, even more intense. She looked back over her shoulder at him to find him gasping and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

“A… Alist… Alistair, I’m… I’m going… to…”

He growled at that, a flash of white teeth, his face tense with his own impending orgasm. He held her hips even tighter and one, two, three hard strokes and she shattered then, sobbing and writhing and squeezing all around him. His thrusting became erratic, frenzied, and she felt him pulse inside of her with his release. White hot light washed over them both, over and over again until they were utterly spent and collapsed onto the bed in a shuddering heap.

When her head finally stopped spinning and her heart no longer threatened to pound out of her chest, Elissa propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her lover. “By Andraste’s holy tits, Alistair, where in the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“Oh, you know, people talk, you hear things, but a good boy never reveals his sources.” He allowed himself an airy smile, and reached up to trace her jaw with his thumb. “You seemed to like it. I know I certainly did.”

“You were incredible, Alistair. Just incredible.” She rested her head on his chest and he hummed happily. She absently skimmed her fingers over his shoulder and upper arm. “Any other new tricks you’d like to show me in a bit?”

He laughed and Elissa’s head bobbed up and down with his mirth. “You little minx, you. Far be it from me to disappoint, my lady. I may have another idea or two.” With that he rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply, pressing his already stiffening length against her leg. Briefly, Elissa made a mental note to discreetly thank Zevran next time she saw him.


End file.
